Sonic's High School Days
by RageTheHedgehog-Radon572
Summary: Ah yes, High School Days. Sonic and his pals just relaxing and Sonic had everything up and going! Until a certain new girl shows up... A SxA story. Enjoy! :D


Ages: Sonic-16, Amy-15, Tails-14, Knuckles-16, Rouge-15, Shadow-???

Before I go into the story, there are a few things I ask of you to keep in mind. Sonic never knew Amy; he only knew rouge, knuckles, and tails. Sonic also is into soccer. He is the star in the soccer team in his school. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in there school soccer team. Sonic is a sophomore. Tails knew Amy for the longest time. He knew her when they were 5 years old. Knuckles had been with rouge for about a few months. He asked her out. So they knew they were meant to be together. And just to point out that none of the characters in this story are gay. Anyway, let's go into the story!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was 10:38, Thursday morning and Sonic was walking down the hall, just minding his own business, when suddenly "SONIC!" Tails screamed. Tails was running at full speed. "Whoa easy buddy, now what is it tails?" sonic asked. "Do you have the notes in Ms. Burlington's class?" Tails replied. "Again? O.K. here." Sonic said while getting the notes. "Thanks Sonic, I owe you one." Tails said. "No problem and make sure you give the notes back I need them too!" Sonic shouted to Tail when he was walking away. "Hey blue boy, how's it hanging?" Rouge said behind Sonic. "Whoa! You scared me rouge. Please don't do that again." Sonic said. "Yeah, yeah what ever. Anyway I only came here to tell you that your class has a new student. I don't know who it is but all I know is that it's a girl, not only that but it's another hedgehog." Rouge said. "Another hedgehog? Wow a playmate." Sonic said the started to laugh a little. "Well good luck in your game blue boy. Bye." Rouge said while she left. Sonic left to class after that.

Chapter 2: Later on…

It was 12:49, during lunch. Sonic was eating his sandwich, when Tails came up to him. "Hey Sonic, and thanks for letting me borrow the notes." Tails said when he sat down next to Sonic. "No problem. Do you have the them?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I do" Tails replied and gave Sonic back his notes. "I wish Amy was here." Tails murmured to himself."Who's Amy?" Sonic asked. "Just a really old friend of mine." Tails replied. "Oh you miss her?" Sonic asked. "Yeah we were really good friends…until she had to move away." Tails said. "Oh, well I know you will see her again." Sonic said. "Thanks for the comfort." Tails said. Knuckles was walking to where Sonic and Tails were. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked "Nothing Knux. So you're ready for the game tomorrow?" Sonic asked. "Hell yeah I am! Were going to kick some ass!" He said like if he was screaming. "Well I'm sure I am!" Tails said. "I am too!" Sonic said. As they were talking the bell rang. "Well I got to go to class. Later guys" Sonic said to his friends.

Chapter 3: The new girl

Its Friday morning, the time was 11:38, and Sonic was just relaxing in Ms. Burlington's class, thinking about the game. "Class," Ms. Burlington shouted "We have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Amy Rose." Then she walked in the class. Sonic saw her and didn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Sonic couldn't keep his eyes off of her! "Hey, Sonic? Hello?" Knuckles said. "Oh sorry I was daydreaming a little" Sonic replied. "You like the new girl don't you?" Knuckles said teasing him. "No I don't!" Sonic said. "Sure man whatever." Knuckles said laughing a little. Then they studied a little and then Knuckles passed a note to Sonic. It said: "HA YOU DO LIKE THE NEW GIRL!" Sonic didn't care. This is what he felt. Then the bell rang. Amy was the last one to leave the class and Tails came storming through the hallway. "AMY, YOUR BACK!" Tails shouted. "Tails! Long time no s-"she couldn't finish you sentence because Tails glomped Amy(Glomp: what it means it a hard tackle of hugs :P). "Amy I missed you so much!" Tails said. "Aww, I missed you too buddy." Amy said. Sonic was thinking to himself: How did Tails ever meet a girl this pretty? "Oh yeah I almost forgot! Amy this is my friends Knuckles, and Sonic" Tails said "Well nice to meet you." She said. "Yeah, nice to meet you" Knuckles said. "So Amy you're into soccer right?" Tails asked "Yeah, I love soccer!" Amy said "Me and my friends are in the school soccer team, and we play today!" Tails said. "I have got to see the game!" Amy said. Then the bell rang. Sonic was leaving to his class then someone called him. "Hey Sonic!" Amy said "Yeah?" He replied. "I can't wait until you play your game." She said

Chapter 4: The Game/Is it true?

Friday night, the big game. Sonic was in the locker room with the rest of is team. The coach was telling a lecture and then the referee was ready to start the game. Sonic looked at the stands to see if Amy was there. No sign of Amy. Then the game started. Sonic has the ball and took the people after him and took a shot. Right in the corner, the ball went in the goal. Every fan cheered at Sonic. He looked at the stands then saw Amy. He just kept going back to the start. Then the game started again. Sonic took the ball away from his opponent and then passed it to a partner. Then he gave a center to Sonic. Sonic did a back flip while kicking the ball and scored again. Amy was surprised. She had never seen anyone do that. Sonic saw Amy and he started to point at Amy. If he was saying the goal he made was for her. She stood still, and people that knew Sonic had been looking at Amy and just saying "Aww" or something like that. She blushed and looked at Sonic. Sonic was just standing there. Then the game started again. He kept playing with the ball and taking every defender that got in his way, then passing to a partner. She had no idea. Sonic was this good? There is no way he is this good but he is. Amy felt something weird on her stomach, but she liked it. She knew what it was, she started to love Sonic.

Chapter 5: After the game

Amy was at the stands, waiting for Sonic. Then Sonic came out of the locker room, changed from his soccer uniform, but all he had was his shorts. She started to walk to Sonic. "Hey, how are you?" She asked. "Not good, actually." He replied. "Oh, well…"

She said. "So did you like the game?" He asked Amy. "I did…your really good." She said. "Oh thanks." He said. "I never knew you can do that." She said Sonic looked surprised. "Do what?" He asked "The Back flip" She told him. "Oh, that… I just did it. I didn't even know how I did it." He said. "Well anyway, you're really good in soccer." She said in a cheerful voice. "I need to do one more thing before I get back to my place." He said looking at Amy's eyes. "Really? What would th-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Sonic kissed Amy on the lips! "Well I got to go." Sonic said after the kiss. "Bye Sonic…" She said. Then she though to herself: OMG he actually kissed me!

The feeling she had earlier was back. She knew it. She loved Sonic. And she knew Sonic loved her.

Chapter 6: The weekend

Sonic woke up in his room. He noticed what he did yesterday. He had a feeling she loved him, and he felt the same. He barely noticed he didn't here any noise at his kitchen. So he went downstairs and saw a note on the refrigerator. It said:

-Dear Sonic,

We have gone to the mountains for the weekend. I tried to wake you up, but you didn't. So we left without you. Be careful and if you want you can have a sleep over with your friends for the weekend. We will be back in Monday.

-Mom and Dad

Sonic thought to himself: "So I have the whole weekend to myself. Looks I'm having a sleep over." So Sonic got the phone and called Tails. "Alright ill come over tonight." Tails said. "Cool im going to call Knuckles right now. Well later Tails." Sonic said then hung up the phone. Then dialed for Knuckles cell. "Yellow?" Knuckles said. "Yo Knuckles im having a sleep over tonight. Wanna come?" Sonic asked. "Sure Sonic. You don't mind if I bring a friend right?" Knuckles asked. "Sure." Sonic said "Alright. Later Sonic." Knuckles said then hung up. Sonic was just relaxing on the couch watching his favorite soccer team on the T.V. Then he heard a knock on the door. It was 5:39 p.m. He looked and it was Tails. He opened the door. "Hey Tails," Sonic said "your early" "Well I had to get out of the house before 6:00 or ill never have got here." Tails replied. "Did you bring any money?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I have $20." Tails replied. "Ok I order pizza a few minutes ago." "Alright, pizza!" Tails said loudly. So they just relaxed, talking about school, what was happening for a few hours. It was 8:51 p.m. Sonic checked and it was Knuckles. So Sonic opened it. "Hey Knuckles, where's your friend?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry about that. Alright pizza!" Knuckles said while running to where the pizza lay. So Sonic looked at the clock and it was 8:59. Then Sonic heard another knock on the door. "It must be your friend Knuckles." Sonic said while walking to the door. He opened the door and it was Amy. "Amy? What are you doing here? How did you find my house?" Sonic looked really confused. "Knuckles told me you're having a sleep over, so I thought I would stop by." Amy said. "KNUCKLES!!!" Sonic screamed as loud as he could. "Yo Sonic calm down! Oh hey Amy." Knuckles said. "Might as well come in Amy." Sonic said dryly. So she walked in the house and headed to the living room. "Alright let's start off this party with a little game. And I know which one to play." Knuckles said while looking at Sonic devilishly.

Chapter 7: Truth or dare?

"Well what is it?" Sonic asked. "Truth or Dare!" Knuckles said. "Sure go for it Knuckles!" Tails said. "Ok form a circle." Knuckles ordered. So everyone did. "Ok we will need a bottle. Do you have any Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah I do hold on." And with that Sonic left and came back in 4 seconds flat. "Ok here." Sonic said and tossed the bottle to Knuckles. "Ok now ill go first." Knuckles said and twisted the bottle. It landed on Sonic. "Ok Sonic, truth or dare?" Knuckles said. "Truth." He replied. "Do you like Amy?" Knuckles said and laughing really hard. "Uhh… I… Well…" Sonic was shaking and looked pale. Should he tell the truth or lie. If he tells the truth Knuckles and Tails will laugh at him. If he lies then Amy will get upset. *sigh*"yes, I do…" Sonic said. Knuckles was laughing even harder. Tails looked at Sonic and he looked like if he didn't care. "Ok, my turn!" Sonic said. Sonic spinned the bottle and it landed on Knuckles. "Alright Knuckles, truth or dare?" Sonic asked. "Truth, I have nothing to be ashamed of." Knuckles said. "Ok. Do you love Rouge?" Sonic said and bursted out loud laughing and Tails was doing the same! "Damn it Sonic! I told you not to tell me that name again!" Knuckles screamed, but Sonic kept laughing. "Ok, yes I do love her." Knuckles said. Sonic was cracking up like really hard and I don't want to describe how much Tails was laughing. "My turn!" Amy said. She spinned the bottle and landed on Tails. "Truth or dare, Tails?" She asked. "Dare!" Tails answered "Hmmm… I dare you to slap Knuckles as hard as you can!" Tails didn't believe what he heard but he still did it. He walked up to Knuckles and *SLAP!* Sonic was laughing even harder. Amy was laughing hysterically! "Ok my turn." Tails said and spun the bottle. It landed on Sonic again. "Truth or dare?" Tails said. "I choose… Dare!" Sonic said. "I dare you to kiss Amy on the lips!" Tails laughed while he said it. "Ok ill do it." Sonic said bravely and kissed Amy. (Again if I might add)

Chapter 8: Bed Time Kids

Sonic looked at the clock. It was 9:35 p.m. He felt tired. "Im tired." Sonic said. "Yeah im tired too." Amy said then she yawned. "Well ill set up the beds. Ok this is how its gonna go. Tails and Knuckles sleep at the guests' room, Amy sleeps in the living room and I sleep in my room. Got it?" Sonic said. "Yeah got it." Tails said. "Ok Sonic what ever you say!" Amy said. "Is there more than one bed in that room?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah there is." Sonic replied. "Ok good. Night man." Knuckles said while walking away to the room. "Good night." Sonic said while heading up to his room. Sonic closed the door, jumped on his bed, got some covers, and fell asleep. He was dreaming of some cool adventure that he was in with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Then he woke up by a noise. It was still dark. He looked at the clock. It was 11:38 P.M. "Who's there." He said loudly. "I didn't mean to wake you up, Sonic." Amy said softly. "Oh, it's ok Amy." He said softly. "Why are you up here anyway Amy?" Sonic asked. "I couldn't sleep." She said. "You can sleep here if you want." Sonic said. "Really? Thanks Sonic." She got in Sonics' bed. "Sonic I have a question." Amy said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, do you love me? I mean do you like me, or think of me as a friend, or actually love me?" Amy asked. "Well…" Sonic didn't want to say that he actually loves her but its how he felt. "I think I am in love with you." Sonic said. Amy couldn't believe her ears. He did love her, and she loved him. "Sonic, you really mean it?" Amy said. "Yeah I do." Sonic said. Sonic looked at Amy. There eyes were locked together. Then they kissed, and they both fell asleep while they were holding hands under the covers.

Chapter 9: A bad day to be outside

Sonic woke up and smelled breakfast. He got up and looked at the clock. It was 9:19 A.M. He went to the kitchen and saw Amy cooking some breakfast. "Amy I didn't know you can cook." Sonic said and she was scared. "AAHH! Sonic don't do that!" She said a little mad. "Sorry I got you by surprise Amy." He said laughing a little. "It's not funny Sonic. By the way I still remember what you said to me yesterday." She Said with a little tone. Sonic remembered. "Morning Sonic, Amy." Tails said as he walked in the kitchen. "Hey Tails, had a good nights sleep?" Amy asked. "Yeah I did, thanks for asking." Tails replied. "Hey Amy how come you didn't sleep in the living room last night?" Tails asked. "I couldn't sleep." Amy replied. "Where did you sleep then?" Tails asked. "In Sonics' room" She said. "IN SONICS' ROOM?!!" Tails said surprised. "Yeah. I slept like a baby there" Amy said giggling. "What did you do to her Sonic?" Tails said. "Nothing we just slept ok Tails now stop reacting so freaky man." Sonic said. "Whats with all the screaming! SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Knuckles screamed from the other room. "Wow that guy can scream." Amy said. "You should hear him during soccer practice." Sonic said. Amy laughed, so did Tails. "Im going out for my run so ill meet up with you guys later." Sonic said. "Ok bye Sonic!" Tails and Amy said. "SHUT THE F*** UP DAMMIT!" Knuckles screamed again. "Can the room be locked by the outside of the room?" Amy asked. "No, why?" Tails said. "I have an idea." Amy said. Amy got a screw driver and unscrewed the screws and flipped the door knobs around so the guests' room can be locked from the outside! "There now I can lock him inside the room." Amy said in a devilish tone. "I don't like where this is going…" Tails said but Amy ignored him. Amt locked the room and hid the key. "Ok, so what do you want to eat Tails?" Amy asked. "Im not hungry." Tails replied. "Oh, ok less work for me." Amy said and chuckled a little. Amy saw a computer at the corner of the room, so she turned it on and looked through it. She didn't know Sonic was into rock. She listen to: As I Lay Dying, System of a Down, Disturbed, Guns n' Roses, Apcolyptica, Linkin Park, Story Of The Year, and other bands. So she plugged her ipod into the computer and got the songs she liked and uploaded them. "Tails im going shopping ok? Tell Sonic that I left." She said while she left the door. "Ok Amy." Tails said. Sonic got back to the house 10 minutes later. "Hey Tails, wheres Amy?" Sonic asked. "She left to shop. She'll be back later." Tails said. "Oh ok." Sonic said. Sonic and Tails waited for about 3 hours and she didn't come back. "Ok somethings wrong." Sonic said worrying about Amy. "Well go look for her." Tails said. "Alright!" Sonic said and at full speed, he left. He looked high and low to find her. Finally he found her. She was holding 5 shopping bags. 3 on her left hand, and 2 on the right hand. Then, out of nowhere she got hit by a crowbar on the back of the head. She was uncontious and Sonic was devastated. Sonic was running at full speed to try to get to her but the person who hit Amy tied her up, blindfolded her, and threw her at the back of his car. Sonic had to chase that car, so he did. He ended up at a hotel. He followed the guy to his room and he looked through the window. Amy was tied to a chair, and the man was striping her down to her underwear. Sonic looked away by the time her pants came off. Sonic needed to stop this. He looked through the window again. The man was taking pictures of her almost naked, and she was still unconscious.

Chapter 10: In The Hotel

Then the phone rang inside the building. Amy heard it and was conscious again. She was freaking out. She didn't know what was happening. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. So he broke through the glass and he looked at the man. "Why do this to a teen huh?!" Sonic screamed. "Well I'll tell you why." The man said. "I'm her Boyfriend." "How can she your boyfriend if im her boyfriend?" Sonic said. "She cheated on me, with you. And by the way, my name is Shadow." The man said. "Well 'Shadow' let her go now!" Sonic demanded. "Fight me for her then." Shadow said. "Fine I will!" Sonic said, and was running at him. He threw the first punch but missed. Shadow kicked Sonic in the ribs. Sonic got on his knees, got back up and tried again. Amy was moving so much that the blindfold fell off. She saw what she didn't want to see ever again: Shadow. Sonic was getting his ass kicked by Shadow and Amy was watching this: tourcher. She had tape on her lips so she couldn't talk. Sonic was bleeding from his mouth, arms and legs too. Amy couldn't take it anymore, she was furious at Shadow. Sonic loked like if he was about to die. "You worthless piece of trash. You cant even defend yourself and you actually like Amy? HA! You cant protect her like I can." Shadow said holding Sonic by the neck. "D-Damn you S-Shadow…" Sonic said struggling out of Shadow's grip. Shadow threw Sonic to the ground and Shadow was getting closer to Amy. She was freaking out and Sonic felt something inside him. Something so weird but it gave him strength. Sonic was getting up slowly when Shadow got closer to Amy. "You know what Amy? Let me give you something I should have gave to you before you moved away." Then Shadow took off the tape and kissed Amy on the lips. Sonic was pissed off and he was charging at Shadow. "You've done it now Shadow!" Sonic punched Shadow on the stomch, then the face, then the chest. Sonic was doing the same thing over and over again with so much speed. Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He was completely knocked out.

Chapter 11: Finally Over...

Sonic was hurt badly but he could still get through. Sonic untied Amy, then she got dressed, then they headed back home. Amy took out her IPod and then said: "Sonic, do you know whats my favorite song?" "No I don't. What is it?" Sonic asked. Amy put a headphone to Sonic's ear and played the song. It was: Until the day I die by story of the year. Sonic was surprised. "You listen to rock? I didn't know that." Sonic said. "Well theres a lot of things you don't know about me." Amy replied. Sonic got back to his house, looked at the clock. It was 12:58, and Tails was watching T.V. "Hey Tails, wheres Knuckles? I haven't seen him since last night." Sonic said. Tails pointed to the room where he slept. Sonic checked and Knuckles was on the floor looking like if he was dead. "Need…Food…Now…" Knuckles said like if he was dying. "How long did you lock yourself in that room Knux?" Sonic asked. "3 hours…" Knuckles replied. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were laughing really hard. Sonic's pals left his house around 1:00 P.M. and Sonic and Amy knew what happened at the hotel needed to stay at the hotel.

THE END My first SonAmy FanFic done!


End file.
